Before The Truth
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Alvin is an alcoholic who has been given chance after chance by his wife Eleanor. Now, with their first child on the way Alvin has to prove he is worthy of one more chance.
1. Memories

**This story is a pre-story to **_**The Truth About Alyson.**_** It is told through Alvin and Eleanor's points of view. You'll have to forgive me on some parts. I'm not that good at writing drunken dialog. **

**000000**

**~~ Alvin's POV~~**

I guess my problems started back during my sophomore year of high school. I was invited to a party at my friend, Jackson Bolton's house. His parents were out of town and I knew there would be alcohol there, but I really didn't think anything of it. After all, how could one little beer cause any harm? Well, the truth is one beer probably wouldn't have affected me much; however I didn't just have one beer. In an attempt to impress my friends, I kept drinking one right after the other until I passed out. The next thing I knew I was waking up with a killer headache on Jackson's kitchen table. I couldn't remember anything about the night before.

Unfortunately my friends, even though they'd been drinking too, did. They said things like _"Man, Alvin you're a riot when you're drunk." _Or_ "Dude, you're crazy funny when you drink."_ I took their word for it and kept getting wasted every party I went to.

Not all my friends thought I was 'cool' or 'funny' when I was drunk. Eleanor Miller, my best friend, told me, _"Alvin, you act stupid enough when you're sober. I don't want to see you get hurt…or worse."_

"_I'm fine, Elle." I assured her. "You worry too much."_

"_And you don't worry enough."_

"_Oh, come on, Elle. I'm just living life to the fullest! You should try it."_

To tell the truth, after a while I began to agree with Eleanor. My drinking was starting to affect me more and more. I wasn't just drinking at parties. I was drinking whenever I got the chance. I knew I had to stop, but it was so hard. I didn't want to lose my friends, not to mention I was finally popular for a reason other than being a rock star. So, I made a stupid decision and continued to drink. As a result, I was an alcoholic by the time I was old enough to drink legally. Things started getting worse, especially for my personal life. My girlfriend Brittany Miller, Eleanor's sister, broke up with me after almost twelve years of us being a couple.

"_I just want something more stable," said Brittany._

"_But why, Britt?" I asked. _

"_Alvin, we're in college now. It's time to start thinking about our futures." Brittany paused to gather her thoughts. "And I want a future that doesn't involve me having to pick you up from some bar at two in the morning."_

"_But I can change. Brittany, I love you."_

"_No, Alvin. You love alcohol a lot more," said Brittany, trying her best to hold back tears." I'm sorry, Alvin. We're over."_

I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. I couldn't blame Brittany though. I mean, she deserved so much better than the man I'd become. It was at this point I decided I was no longer going to care. Brittany, and the thought of having a life with her, was the only thing keeping me somewhat sober. Now that she was no longer in the picture, I saw no reason to quit drinking. If anything, this gave me a reason to drink more. The fact that the guy Brittany left me for was my younger brother, Simon, didn't help my drinking problems either.

Then, about a year after my break up with Brittany, I fell head over heels in love with my best friend, Elle. I knew this time I had found the right girl. Eleanor is perfect! Not only is she beautiful (I've always had a secret thing for full-figured girls), but she had been there for me the whole time. I was just too consumed by Brittany to acknowledge my feelings for her.

Finally I worked up the courage to tell Eleanor how I felt. Although it took some time to convince her that my love was sincere, eventually I proved myself to Eleanor and she admitted her feelings for me. Elle and I have been married for almost a year now and at last I can say I'm truly happy.

Or at least I was. Elle and I have been having fights over my drinking habits a lot lately. I'll admit I drink a lot more than I should, and Eleanor does her best to put up with it. She's so strong willed. I've always loved that about her. But as strong willed as she is, tonight was Eleanor's breaking point.

"_Alvin, what's this?" asked Eleanor pulling a box of empty whiskey bottles out from under our bed._

"_Umm, Elle, I…..I can explain," I said, hoping I would think of something before she looked at the labels._

_Eleanor didn't speak at first. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry. When I tried to comfort her she jerked away and went into the living room. She turned around to face me. Tears streaming from her hurt filled eyes, she asked,"How could you, Alvin?"_

"_Eleanor, I'm sorry. I just…..I needed a drink and….."_

"_But I've told you over and over again, I don't want that crap in my house."_

"_I know, Elle. I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry? Alvin you're always sorry!"_

"_But I am, Elle. You believe me don't you?" I could tell those words sparked a rage in Elle. "Don't you, Elle?"_

"_You've said those words so many times before. It was a lie then and it's a lie now. You could care less what you've put me through!"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_It is, Alvin. I don't even think you love me anymore. Or maybe…..maybe you never really did."_

"_How can you say that? Oh, Elle, you're my life. I love you so much…..more than anything in the world!"_

"_No. You love alcohol a lot more."_

_I froze. I feared what was coming next.. Brittany had said those exact words to me when she ended our relationship. "Please don't do this, Elle. I'll get sober I swear! Just please…..tell me that you believe me. Tell me that you love me too."_

"_Why don't you just go," said Eleanor. Her brown eyes were ablaze with hurt and anger. "Maybe you can find some other woman who will believe your lies."_

_I reached for Eleanor's hand, but she pulled away. "Elle, please…"_

"_No, Alvin! I'm done."_

"_Eleanor, I love you. You have to…"_

"_Just go!"_

So, I left. Once again I could feel my heart break into a million pieces, and just like when Brittany broke up with me, I'm at a bar trying to cope. A few more drinks and I'll be out of it. How stupid am I! I've already broken that promise to my wife.

I know in my heart Eleanor is right about me. I've stupidly put alcohol before her in my life. I don't know why. Do I still have feelings for Brittany? Or am I just an idiot? I hate myself for being this way! It's killing me to know I've failed Eleanor. She deserves so much better. The life and children I wanted to have with her will never be because of my stupid mistakes.

**~~ Eleanor's POV ~~**

I have no one to blame but myself. I knew Alvin was a drunk before I married him. I knew it was going to be this way. Why did I let myself fall for him? I remember the first time Alvin told me he loved me. As usual he was completely wasted.

_It was about three in the morning. I was tossing and turning in bed trying to get some sleep when I heard and knock at the door. When I answered it I really wasn't surprised to see Alvin there. Alvin was holding on to Kevin Johnson, his roommate. Alvin smiled when he saw me. "H….hey, Elzie."_

_I looked at Kevin. Rolling my eyes, I sighed heavily. "Care to explain?"_

"_I'm really sorry about this, Elle," stated Kevin. "His date won't let him go back to her place and mine won't let him come back with us. Can he stay here?"_

_Again I sighed heavily, letting out my frustration. "Alright he can stay." _

_Kevin pushed Alvin into my arms. "Thanks, Elle."_

"_Bye, Kevin."_

"_Good-bye, Eleanor," said Kevin. "And again I am really, really sorry about this."_

"_Sure you are," I thought, closing the door._

_Alvin pushed against my shoulders trying to stand up. He slipped sending his lips crashing against my jaw. He blew against it and said. "You'res soft, Elzie."_

_I didn't say a word. I wasn't really angry as much as I was upset and disappointed that Alvin had let himself get this way. I struggled to get him to the couch. Alvin was no help to me. He was dead weight, as he could barely stand up, let alone walk. We wound up falling down on the couch. Alvin landed on top of me. _

"_I l….lus you," Alvin slurred._

_I knew he was trying to say I love you. I patted his shoulder and pushed him off of me. "You're just saying that because you're drunk, Alvin."_

"_No! I r….reelly d….dooooo," Alvin stated. He wave is finger in my general direction. I figured he was seeing at least three of me. "Y….ya baveve me. Doncha?"_

"_Oh, Alvin, if only you were sober I might, but even then I….."I sighed and held back tears as I continued. "But even then you wouldn't mean a word of it."_

"_Buts Elsenor. I d….do me….ean it."_

_At this point I could no longer hold my tears. I fought Alvin away and ran into my bedroom. I cried myself to sleep. "I don't care how drunk he is! How dare Alvin play with my emotions!" _

_When I woke up Alvin was lying on my couch. I had become accustom to this, so I went about my day as usual. About noon, Alvin began to wake up, so I decided to make him some coffee. _

"_Oh, my head," moaned Alvin._

_I handed Alvin the cup of coffee. "Would you like some aspirin?"_

"_Please," said Alvin. _

_I got up and went into the bathroom to my medicine cabinet. I could hear Alvin groaning._

"_Oh, God! I feel like I've been hit by a truck!"_

_I sighed as I came back into the living room with the aspirin. "Oh, Alvin, if you know you're going to feel this bad the morning after then why do you drink so much?"_

"_I don't know, Elle. I just do."_

"_Well stop," I said, squeezing Alvin's hand. "I hate seeing you like this."_

_Alvin leaned up and kissed my cheek. "You're so sweet, Eleanor. You're going to make some lucky guy really happy one day."_

"_I don't….." Before I could continue, Alvin pulled me into a passionate kiss. I could tasted the whiskey that lingered on his breath._

"_I love you, Elle," said Alvin, when he pulled away. "I love you more than anything else in this world."_

_I stared at Alvin wondering if he could see the hurt in my eyes. "You're obviously not over last night."_

"_I swear I'm sober now. Oh, Elle, I do love you. I mean it! You believe me don't you?"_

It took me a long time to answer Alvin, almost a year in fact. Soon into the relationship, Alvin began making the promise that if I were to marry him he'd get sober. Like a fool I came to believe him. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known better. Even on our wedding night he was so drunk he just passed out. The first night I was suppose to share with him he ruined! I should have done something then. I wanted so bad to believe Alvin would stop, but of course he didn't. In fact, he started drinking more.

_Alvin stumbled into our bedroom in the early hours of the morning trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to wake me, but I had never gone to sleep. I was too worried about him. He had tried to get me to come with him to the party, but I told him no. I didn't want to watch Alvin make himself drunk. It was embarrassing enough having him come in like this. _

_CRASH! _

"_Shhhhhhh! St….stupids slamp. Yur gunna wakes Elsenor up," hissed Alvin. He staggered over to our bed and climbed in. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as if I were a teddy bear he couldn't sleep without. _

_I rolled over to face him._

_Alvin smirked. "Awe, Baby, dis…..I wakes you ups. M'sorry."_

"_N…No, Alvin," I managed through my tears. "You didn't wake me up."_

_Alvin leaned in a kissed my forehead. "I…I woulsn't wants t'boter you. I luts you sooooooooo muth."_

"_I know you do, Alvin." I forced a smile. "I love you too."_

_Alvin kissed me again this time on the lips. I knew what he wanted, but I wasn't willing to give myself to him. At least not tonight, not when he was like this. Alvin pulled back and wiped the tears rolling down my cheeks away with his thumb. "Dons cry, Elzie."_

"_I….I…." At this point I lost control of my emotions. My tears flowed faster. _

"_Dis I…..I do soting wr…ong?" asked Alvin._

"_Oh, Alvin," I sighed, looking into Alvin's bloodshot eyes. I longed so to see the sparkling blue beyond the drunken glaze. I buried my face in his chest and continued to cry. I was so angry with him, yet he was the one I turned to for comfort. _

I can't get that night out of my head. The way his eyes looked. I know that deep inside that sparkle is in there. It's the old Alvin, who doesn't need booze to make him happy. The Alvin that can make me laugh no matter how bad my day has been. He's in there somewhere, but I don't know how much longer I can wait for him to come back.

Alvin has betrayed me. I can't tell you how many times he's staggered home drunk, or I've gone to get him because he couldn't drive. Every time he's wrapped his arms around me and said.

"_E…Elzie, I….I swear tis…this is the las…times. M'go…nna get sober. Pl…pleeeeeease don…..cry. I h….ate it ven yur cry."_

Of course that's a lie. Alvin wouldn't sober up for anything. Not for his health. Not for my sake. And I know he won't change for our baby. That's right. I'm pregnant. I haven't had a chance to tell Alvin yet. As if it would matter! Alvin is an alcoholic and as much as I hate to admit it nothing will change that.

**000000**

**Of course if you've read **_**The Truth About Alyson**_**, you know things get better after Alvin finds out Eleanor is having his baby. He stops drinking completely and they have more children. I just wanted to write this because I was asked by a friend why Alvin was with Eleanor. REVIEW! Be honest, but nice.**


	2. Promises

**Wow I know it's been a while since chapter one. Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but I was inspired to make it a multi-chapter story. Oh, and if you have not read **_**The Truth About Alyson**_** yet, I suggest you at least read chapter one.**

**Chapter Two: Eleanor makes some major decisions concerning her marriage and unborn child. Alvin makes an important promise to Eleanor, but will she believe him?**

**000000**

It was the morning after Alvin and Eleanor's fight and Alvin still hadn't come home yet. Eleanor sighed as she paced back and forth in her bedroom. _"He should be home by now. Unless…..unless something has happened to him. Oh, God, I hope not. As angry as I am with him, he's still my husband and my best friend. Maybe I should call him." _Eleanor highlighted Alvin's name in her list of contacts. She hesitated to press call. She thought about how Alvin had hurt her so much over the years with his drinking._ "All the times he's gotten himself drunk and ruined the plans I've made…Oh, maybe a divorce is the best thing….No, I still love Alvin. I don't know why, but I do. If I ever want to see the old Alvin again I have to do something!" _So, she pressed the call button and waited for Alvin to answer.

"Hello?" answered Alvin. There was still a slight slur in his voice.

Eleanor sighed. She could tell by the sound of his voice he was hungover, but tried to brush it off as him being tired. "Hi, Alvin."

"Hey, Elle," said Alvin.

"I have something very important I need to tell you," said Eleanor. Her voice was weak. She was almost afraid to tell Alvin her news.

"What?"

"I…..I'm pregnant!" Eleanor blurted out at last.

"Seriously? Sweetheart, that's wonderful!"

"So you're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy."

"Can…can you come home? There's a lot we need to talk about."

"Yes, I'll come home."

"Thanks. I was so worried when you didn't come home last night. You didn't sleep in your car, did you?" asked Eleanor.

"Oh, I crashed at a friend's house."

"That's good," said Eleanor. Without thinking she added, "I love you, Alvin."

"I love you too," said Alvin.

"Good-bye."

"Bye."

Eleanor sat down on her bed and sighed. She looked at the picture she kept by her night stand. It was of her and Alvin on their wedding day. Eleanor picked up the picture and looked closely at it. Alvin's eyes were sunken and bloodshot, an indication of what had gone on at his bachelor party the night before. _"Oh, if only I had done something then. I wouldn't be in this mess now."_

Suddenly the door opened downstairs and the sound of a familiar voice floated into the bedroom. "Eleanor,…Baby, I'm home!"

"I…I'm up here, Alvin," said Eleanor. _"God, give me strength."_

Alvin entered the bedroom and ran to Eleanor, who was standing in front of the mirror. He pulled her into a kiss. He tried to be passionate, but Eleanor wasn't kissing back.

She could taste whiskey, Alvin's favorite drink, mixed with mouthwash. _"That stupid jerk! He was out drinking last night. One minute he swears he'll sober up and the next he has a bottle in his hand. That's it! No more falling for his stupid lies. I deserve better than this."_

Alvin could tell something was wrong with his wife. He pulled away and asked, "Are you ok, Elle?"

"I….I….," Eleanor knew what she wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come. A fresh tear trickled down her cheek.

"Oh, Elle, why are you crying?" asked Alvin. He cupped Eleanor's chin in his hand, and tilted her face toward him.

"I…I'm just happy about the baby," said Eleanor. It wasn't a total lie. She was happy about her pregnancy, but that wasn't why she was crying.

"I know you, Eleanor. Those aren't tears of joy," said Alvin. He sat down on the bed and gently pulled Eleanor down next to him. "Have I done something to upset you, my love?"

"_How dare he? How dare he not remember what he's done?" _thought Eleanor. Her eyes narrowed as anger rose up inside of her. In a very spiteful tone she blurted out, "I wouldn't expect you to remember. You're never sober!"

"Oh, Elle, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I promise things are going to change. Starting right now, I'm going to stay sober."

"Oh, of course you are!" said Eleanor, rolling her eyes. She was so angry she could scream. "How many times have I heard you say that?"

"But, Sweetheart, this time I mean it. I…..I'll go to AA meetings or…or rehab. Whatever it takes, Elle, I swear I am going to get sober and stay sober for you and our baby. I love you so much. I can't lose you."

"How can I trust you, Alvin? How do I know you're not lying to me again?"

Alvin cupped Eleanor's chin and gently kissed her lips. "I know nothing in the past would cause you to think I'm telling the truth, but I've heard you say before 'the past is the past'. Do you still feel that way?"

Eleanor stared into Alvin's eyes. "I'm sorry, Alvin. I can't….."

"Elle, please!" cried Alvin. "I love you. I swear, I'm going to get sober…..and I'm going to stay sober. Please, Eleanor."

Eleanor sighed. "This is your last chance, Alvin."

Tears filled Alvin's eyes. He pulled Eleanor into a kiss. "You won't regret this, Eleanor. I swear, I….."

"Show me through your actions," said Eleanor, pushing Alvin away from her. "I don't trust what you say anymore."

Alvin nodded and slowly got up. He knew Eleanor was on the edge about how she felt, yet she kept giving him chance after chance. Obviously she loved him. Now it was his turn to prove that he loved her too.

**000000**

**Ok, so I know not much happened in this chapter, but I'm working on it. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	3. Changes

**Chapter Three: Alvin makes major changes.**

**000000**

"Ok, so let's see here," said Alvin, clicking on another link. He had been sitting in front of his laptop to look for any rehab he could find. For the first time in years he actually felt he had a reason to stop drinking. His unborn child was his priority.

"Alvin, dinner's ready," called Eleanor from the kitchen.

"Coming, Elle," replied Alvin. As he pushed away from his desk, he noticed the drawer where he always kept a bottle of vodka was slightly open. The temptation to drink was so strong; he even picked up the bottle. _"No, I can't do this. Elle and the baby are more important."_

"Alvin!" called Eleanor again.

"I'm coming, Sweetheart," said Alvin. He sighed as he through several empty bottles into a nearby trash can._ "Do I really drink that much?"_ he asked himself, as he walked into the kitchen, still holding the almost full bottle he dug out first. He walked over to the sink and began pouring it out.

Eleanor smiled weakly. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping my promise," said Alvin, as the last of the vodka fell down the drain. He turned to look at his wife. "I've found a rehab center in northern California called New Hope. I can leave tomorrow. I'll have to be gone for ninety days, but I'll come home sober."

Eleanor looked at Alvin with emotionless eyes. "I'm glad you're making this decision. Thank you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," said Alvin, kissing the top of Eleanor's head. He gently caressed her cheek. "I'd be lying in a gutter, drunk out of my mind if it wasn't for you."

Eleanor mentally slapped herself out of falling into this sweet moment. "C…come on, Alvin. Our spaghetti is getting cold."

Alvin and Eleanor sat down and to eat dinner. Alvin even pulled Eleanor's chair out for her, in attempt to prove he was the same sweet Alvin she grew up with.

"This spaghetti is delicious, Eleanor," said Alvin, trying to make conversation.

"It's your Nana's recipe," said Eleanor. "She gave me a book of Seville family recipes as a wedding present."

"Oh," said Alvin. "H….have you cooked anything else from the book?"

"At least twice a week," said Eleanor. "Usually you're out."

"Oh, Elle…"

"There's more garlic bread on the stove if you want it," said Eleanor hoping do change the subject.

Alvin cleared his throat, trying to think of something else to say. He could sense Eleanor didn't want to talk to him. "So, Elle, what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I don't know," said Eleanor, shortly. Part of Eleanor still didn't trust Alvin. She wanted so badly to believe Alvin was telling the truth, that this time it was for real, but she couldn't. Alvin had lied to her too many times before.

Alvin sighed. "Elle, I know you and I aren't on the best terms right now, but that doesn't mean I've stopped loving you. Have you stopped loving me?"

Eleanor looked at Alvin with tears in her eyes. "If I didn't love you I would have left long ago."

Alvin looked lovingly at the brave chipette before him. She was so brave and strong. Eleanor was all Alvin ever wanted in a companion. He deeply regretted now more than ever being an alcoholic.

**000 the next morning 000**

Eleanor stood at the door in her robe as Alvin loaded his bags into his car. She had prepared herself to watch him to bail out, but apparently he was going through with it.

Alvin walked up the steps to Eleanor. "I'd better be going."

"Good-bye, Alvin," said Eleanor.

"Can I at least have a kiss before I go?"

Eleanor leaned up and gave Alvin and gentle kiss on the cheek. "Be safe."

Alvin cleared his throat. He was hoping for something a little more, but understood why Eleanor wasn't willing to kiss him passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too," sighed Eleanor. She stood at the door until Alvin pulled out of the driveway, then she went back inside to begin her day.

**000000**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. Confessions

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this story. I'd almost forgotten about it. Plus I'm having major writers block. If any of you have any ideas please PM me.**

**Chapter Four: Alvin copes with his withdrawals and being away from Eleanor. Eleanor continues on without Alvin.**

**000000**

Alvin felt sick for the first few days at New Hope. At times it was so bad he felt like he was dying, but the medical staff assured him he was just experiencing symptoms of withdrawal and eventually it would go away. His loneliness and longing to be with Eleanor wouldn't be so easy to overcome.

"You don't understand," sighed Alvin, as he sat down in the chair in front of his councilor, Michael McAdams. "Eleanor is my everything! I can't live without her."

"Alvin, if your wife is your 'everything', why do you feel the need to drink so excessively?" asked Michael.

"I….I don't know," sighed Alvin. He really didn't want to share his personal problems with Eleanor, let alone a total stranger. Yet, somehow Alvin felt comfortable talking to Michael. "I starting drinking when I was fifteen-years-old. I was dating my wife's sister then."

"And does that cause any conflict within your family?"

"Surprisingly, no. Brittany and I are still close friends despite being married to each other's siblings."

"Wait, she's married to your brother?"

"Yes, they got married a few weeks ago."

"Interesting," said Michael, leaning back in his chair. "Please continue."

"Well, I kept drinking through out high school and Brittany seemed to be alright with it, but when we got into college she left me for Simon. Things went down hill from there. I was constantly dinking, and then…then I told Eleanor I loved her."

"And she loved you back?"

"Not at first," said Alvin. "She didn't believe me because of my drinking. I couldn't blame her."

"What did you do to convince her you were sincere?" asked Michael.

"I wouldn't leave her alone until she said she love me! I sent her flowers at work, baught her jewelry, and took her out to dinner."

"Did that work?"

"No," laughed Alvin. He smile suddenly weakened. "It wasn't until I started promising I'd get sober if she married me. It turned out to be a lie, but…"

"But it obviously worked," stated Michael.

"I think she only married me to stop my drinking," said Alvin. "I mean, I think she loves me to, but…..It's complicated I guess."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Just over a year," said Alvin. "And now we're going to be parents."

"I'm guessing that is why you decided to come here now," said Michael. "You want to be a good father."

"You seem to know a lot about my situation."

"Well, my story is very similar to yours," said Michael. "I too started drinking in high school. Lisa, my girlfriend dumped me for my brother, Max, so I started dating her baby sister, Katie. I was happier with Katie, but it wasn't enough to keep me from drinking."

"Wow, that is a lot like my story," said Alvin.

"More than you think. You see, shortly after Katie and I got married, she found out she was pregnant. She told me it was her and the baby or alcohol." Michael paused and blinked back tears. "I stupidly chose the alcohol."

"But you're sober now."

"Only after Katie left me," said Michael. "I was devastated. I didn't think she'd really leave me. When our daughter Alexis was born, Katie wouldn't let me near her. I couldn't really blame her though. I knew I was an unfit father, and the judge in our custody case thought so too."

"Is that when you decided to get help?" asked Alvin.

"Yes. I was living in Texas then and went to a treatment center there. When I got out it felt great! I had forgotten what it was like to be sober, and to think clearly. I immediately went to Katie and asked her to remarry the new, sober me."

"Did she take you back?"

"Her exact words were, 'hell no', but I expected that."

"What about your daughter? Are you allowed to see her?"

"I am. In fact, she's staying with me this weekend."

"But what about your relationship with Katie?"

"We never speak, unless it's about Alexis. I don't think Katie has forgiven me, or that she ever will for that matter," said Michael.

Alvin sighed and pondered what Michael had said over and over in his head. _"What if Eleanor won't take me back? What is she won't let me see the baby? I'll die with out them in my life."_

**000 meanwhile with Eleanor 000**

"Brittany, that's wonderful!" said Eleanor, as her oldest sister told her she was pregnant. She pulled the pink clad chipette into a hug. "Our due dates should be really close to each other. Wow, you and Simon work fast."

Brittany laughed nervously as if she were trying to hide something. "This is such a wonderful feeling."

"It's even more wonderful if you have someone you love with you."

"Elle, Alvin is going to come home sober. He promised you."

"Alvin has made that promise since we started dating," sighed Eleanor. "All those promises were lies. I can't trust him anymore!"

"I think Alvin means it this time. He loves you, Eleanor," assured Brittany.

"I wish I was as sure of that as you are."

Brittany smiled weakly at her sister. "Have you called him since he's been gone?"

"No, and I'm not going to," said Eleanor. "I'm still trying to decide if I'm going to take him back."

"Eleanor, Alvin is finally making an effort to get sober so he can be a good father and husband," said Brittany. "You have to think of what's best for your baby. You know what it's like to grow up with out a father. Do you want your child to have to go though that?"

Eleanor sighed. "No, I don't."

"Well, I'd better get back to work," said Brittany. "Call Alvin, Eleanor. I think it would help him if he heard your voice."

"I'll think about it," said Eleanor, as she hugged Brittany good-bye. She sat back down and sighed. She buried her face in her hands and cried. _"I love Alvin. I really do, but I'm not sure if he and I can have a future together. He's hurt me so much."_

**000000**

**Well, I know this chapter isn't very good, but REVIEW! anyway and be honest, but nice.**


	5. Beginnings

**Chapter Five: Alvin's time at New Hope is almost up. Will he stay sober? Will Eleanor even take him back?**

**000000**

Throughout Alvin's stay at New Hope, Eleanor kept waiting to get a phone call from Alvin, telling her he'd checked himself out of rehab and gotten drunk again. Eleanor had built herself up for this reality.

"_What do you want now, Alvin?" asked Eleanor as she answered her ringing cell phone._

_Alvin chuckled and mumbled incoherently. _

"_Oh my God! You're drunk, aren't you?"_

"_M'so….sorry, Elzener," slurred Alvin._

"_I though you were going to get sober!"_

"_Are y'm…..ad?" asked Alvin. _

"_I am beyond mad, Alvin! You lied to me!"_

"_I shed I wus sorry, Elzie. Cas you ples com ges me?"_

"_No, Alvin. I'm done with you and your lies. Please don't call me anymore."_

"_El…le!"_

_Eleanor hung up the phone with tears in her eyes. She felt so stupid. "Why did I believe this time would be different?"_

Eleanor played what would happen over and over in her head. The phone call never came though. Alvin was determined to get sober and stay sober for his family. He deeply regretted all he'd put Eleanor through, especially after hearing some of the stories the other men at New Hope told.

"I think you made a good decision coming here now," said William Wiggins, a new friend of Alvin's. "I wish I had come when I was younger. Maybe I wouldn't be dealing with so much crap now."

"Well, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my wife."

"You're lucky your wife still supports you. My wife wishes I was dead. Part of me wishes I was dead too."

Alvin sighed. "You don't think Carolynn with take you back?"

"No. She hates me. The only person who hates me more than she does is…..well, me," said William. "Besides, the only reason Carolynn and I even stayed together this long was because of our children."

"I don't know if Eleanor hates me or if she loves me. She's very emotionless when we talk, I keep telling myself it's just hormones from her being pregnant."

"It could be," said William. "You are blessed that Eleanor is such a strong and forgiving person."

Alvin sighed. "She deserves so much better than me."

"The way I see it is, Eleanor knew you were an alcoholic when she married you. She obviously sees something in you that she loves."

"Thank you," said Alvin. "It really helps talking to people who understand."

"I know what you mean," said William.

"Hey, will can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If you don't think you have a chance with Carolynn, why did you come to New Hope?"

"Because I want to be sober for me. Don't tell me you're only here because of Eleanor and that baby."

"Why what's wrong with that?"

"I tried to stop drinking when my oldest daughter was born. I failed miserably because I didn't really want that for myself. I was only doing it because Carolynn and Jessie wanted me to. I had no real desire to stop."

"But Eleanor….."

"Stop thinking about Eleanor for a minute," said William. "Do you really want to stop drinking for your own benefit?"

"I….I do," said Alvin. "I want my life back. I've missed out on so much because of my drinking. This is for me too."

William patted Alvin's shoulder, reassuring him he had made a good decision.

**000 back with Eleanor 000**

Eleanor sighed as she stared at the clock in her kitchen. She hated to admit it, but she missed Alvin. He was a wonderful husband when he was sober. Those moments were rare though.

"Elle, everything is going to be fine," said Theodore, trying to comfort his friend. It upset him that someone as loving and thoughtful as Eleanor had to endure Alvin's destructive lifestyle.

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but….I guess I have to see the change for myself."

"Alvin has really hurt you, hasn't he?"

Eleanor nodded.

"Then why don't you just leave him?"

"I love him, Theodore!"

"But he's….."

"Theodore," said Eleanor, softly placing her hand on top of his hand. "Before you start accusing Alvin of being every awful thing you can think of, let me say this. Alvin has been a jerk, but he is also the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't explain these feelings I have. It's just the way it is."

Theodore sighed. "I just hate seeing you so upset."

"I know you do. You're a good friend."

"So, how long before Alvin is suppose to come home?" asked Theodore.

"Two weeks," said Eleanor. She sighed as a warm smile came across her face. "It will be nice to sleep in his arms again."

"And to have him help you plan for the new arrivals. Have you told him you're having twins yet?"

"No, I figured I'd surprise him when I pick him up," said Eleanor.

Theodore nodded. He wasn't sure what else to say. Although he and Jeanette had recently started dating, part of him still loved Eleanor. It was hard for Theodore to hear that despite Alvin's many faults Eleanor was still very much in love with him.

**000 back at New Hope with Alvin 000**

Although, his heart remained with Eleanor and their unborn child, Alvin tried to focus on getting sober. Close to the end of his stay he became friends with a man named Martin West, who'd come to New Hope shortly before Alvin did.

"You know, I'd forgotten how good it was to be sober," said Martin. "What about you? Are you enjoying you're sobriety?"

"Yeah, I just wish my wife were here," said Alvin. "I really miss her?"

"Your wife, eh?"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just I think you're very lucky that you're wife still wants to be with you," said Martin.

"Oh," said Alvin. William had said the same thing. He didn't want to pry into his new friends personal life, but figured from the reaction Martin's wife hated him.

"It's ok," said Martin. "I don't mind telling you. You see, I wasn't one of those happy drunks who just slurs and stumbles. I was an angry, hateful drunk who took it all out on my wife."

Alvin wasn't sure how to respond. He wouldn't have imagined that Martin beat his wife.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm not the only man here who let his fists reason his drinking."

Alvin sighed. "If I've hurt Eleanor physically she's never said anything."

"She won't…..for a little while at least. Julia's breaking point came when….." Martin paused as tears began to flow down his cheeks. "I….I came home one night…..completely wasted of course and…I…..I just couldn't control myself."

Alvin was utterly shocked. He was now worried, and wondered if he'd ever hit or shoved Eleanor.

Martin sighed heavily as he continued his story. "That night, Julia took our son and left me. She won't let me see Jacob unless I agree to get help, and I know the judge will agree with her. That's partly why I came here."

"Partly? What's the other reason?"

"My health. If I didn't stop when I did, my liver would have stopped functioning."

Alvin's eyes widened. He hadn't even taken his own health into consideration. He had a lot to think about and couldn't wait to see Eleanor again.

**000 a few days later 000**

It was a beautiful sunny day, and Eleanor had driven to New Hope to pick up Alvin. She was so nervous about seeing him again. She just wanted to fall into his arms and kiss him, but she also didn't want to get her hopes up. She sat down on a bench to wait for Alvin. Suddenly Eleanor felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

"Hi, Alvin," said Eleanor with a smile as she turned around.

"What? No hug for your husband?" asked Alvin.

Eleanor just stared at Alvin for a minute. She smiled when she saw the sparkle had returned to his big blue eyes. She threw her arms around Alvin's neck, as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I've missed you," said Alvin.

"I've missed you too," said Eleanor, slowly pulling away.

Alvin gazed down at Eleanor's stomach. She was just starting to show. "You look beautiful.'

"Thank you," said Eleanor with a smile. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Eleanor took her latest ultrasound picture our of her purse, and handed it to Alvin. "See that. Two heads!"

"Two heads? Does that mean what I think it means?"

"We're having twins," laughed Eleanor.

"Twins?" asked Alvin, with a smile.

Eleanor nodded. "A boy and a girl."

"Elle, this is wonderful!" said Alvin. He picked Eleanor up and spun her around. "I'm taking you to your favorite restaurant tonight."

"Oh, Alvin, it will be so wonderful having you home again. I've missed you so much, especially at night. I'd get so lonely."

Alvin pulled Eleanor into a passionate kiss. "I promise I'm never going to put you through that or anything else like it again. I'm sober now and….."

"There's no need to bring up the past," said Eleanor.

"Just one more thing. Di….did I ever hurt you, you know, physically when I was drunk?"

"No," said Eleanor. "Why do you ask?"

"It's not important," said Alvin. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alvin and Eleanor went home that day to begin new lives together. The past was the past and their future was bright.

**000000**

**So there it is. This is the last chapter. If you've read **_**The Truth About Alyson **_**then you know Alvin does stay sober, but if you haven't read it please do. Oh, and REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
